Wishes Do Come True
by soundlessAria
Summary: Once, there was a cruel god. The god brings about punishment to those who have sinned. One day, the god decided to wake up from the cruel cycle. He descended to earth to familiarize himself with the mortals' way of life. But, what greeted him was one of the mortals' horrifying actions. Will the god's wishes reach the heavens? Or will he find something more?


Merry Christmas, lovely AkaKuro babies!

This is the story I wrote for the AkaKuro Shippers' Special Christmas 2015 KK Event! Dedicated to **Chelsea Yulo**. :3

I hope you all like this story, especially my KK recipient~ Again, a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS to all! Let's all keep the ship sailing and continue shipping AkaKuro in all the years to come! :3

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.

I do not own the cover photo either. Credits go to their respective owners.

 **Warning:** Grammatical errors, limited vocabulary, unbetaed :3

* * *

 **Wishes Do Come True**

* * *

Year xxxx.

It was the era when the supernatural creatures are hailed. Humans are a few levels below in the hierarchy.

Far from the outskirts was a hidden village– the village of Seirin.

Only a few from the outside knows of the existence of the secluded hamlet. Despite the people living in concealment, the town has had a long period of prosperity, since its beginning.

The fields bloom a luscious green, supplying the villagers with adequate rations every single day. On the rivers flow transparent, unsullied water where the people fetch all the potation they need. The forests were home to different wild animals where they hunt the supper that they will serve on the table.

Everything was perfect for everyone, except for one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsuya was a male on his teens. He stands with average height. His hair and eyes a soothing sky blue, as blue as the skies, and his skin as pale as a porcelain doll's.

Ten years ago, he was adopted by the town chief– Kuroko Tsukito– and since then, he had taken the leader's family name. Despite Tsukito's blood not flowing in Tetsuya's veins, Tsukito treated Tetsuya like his own son. He was appointed to take upon Tsukito's role when the latter passes. Because of this, Tsukito's blood-relations scorned the young bluenette, but this was left hidden from his eyes.

Kuroko Hana, Tsukito's wife, hated the bluenette the most. Despite having been blessed with four offsprings, not a single one of them were able to succeed Tsukito, mainly, because of their gender. All of them were born female, and for that they were wholly involuntarily deemed unworthy to preside over their father's rule.

Hana always takes advantage of his husband's absence and works Tetsuya to the bones whenever the opportunity comes. Her daughters also make the young bluenette do all the chores and works they could think of, no matter how unnecessary or irrelevant those are. From plucking grass to heating the baths to hunting animals to make use of its skin, and whenever Tsukito catches their abuse, Hana would stand in front and reason that it was only meant to train Tetsuya's mind and body, so that he'll be able to lead the village well in the future. With this, Tsukito steps down and approves of his wife's mistreatment without him actually knowing Hana's real motive.

It was the same day for Tetsuya. His father was away to meet the neighboring villages' chiefs, and, as usual, his mother and his siblings ask him again of unreasonable things. The only difference for that day is that one of his mother's loyal aides was with him as he was tasked to hunt through the forest to satisfy his siblings' demands for high-quality fur.

How did it become unreasonable despite having been asked to do the same job a few times in the past? His siblings now demand white fur, and white fur means that it must come from the white foxes residing within the depths of the forest.

Tetsuya knew.

The village was under the favor of the fox god. The fox god was white in color based on the legends taught to him by his father when he was still a kid.

Tetsuya was, of course, reluctant to perform the task. First, is because he's weak to animals. If ever, he always has this urge to protect them from harm whenever he sees one. Never once in his life did he hurt any of the forest's living creatures. Every time he was asked to hunt, Kagami Taiga, his best friend, would always come with him, and the latter would be the one to do the hunting.

Today was one of those unfortunate days where Kagami was supposed to meet his older brother from the next village. Every month, he would travel to Yosen to see one Himuro Tatsuya and, as Kagami had said, catch up because of having been separated for half of their lifetimes.

Tetsuya was glad whenever his friend mentions his older brother, because, everytime, Kagami would always have this distinct sparkle in his eyes and his smile will be a few levels brighter than the usual. The bluenette thought that his redheaded friend must really love and treasure that family of his, and he was left to sigh and smile in relief at his friend's happiness.

Second, is because he's afraid of the punishment the fox god might inflict him with. He knew that the reason behind this task is for him to feel the fox god's wrath. His mother must've really thought of it well. She even had her aide accompany him to make sure that he'll take the creature's life with his own hands.

If only he could voice out how much he hated it, but that would only lead to more dire consequences in the future.

Not from afar, Tetsuya saw a fluff of something snow white lying on the ground.

 _A white fox!_ He inwardly exclaimed.

He hastily approached the animal, and from the looks of it, it had been beaten by something– or someone– with all the visible scratches and bruises littering its body and the red discoloration caused by blood on its pure white pelage.

"Did it have a fight with another animal?" Tetsuya quietly wondered as he cradled the fox in his arms. The bluenette noted the red fur at the tips of its ears, tail, and feet. _What a peculiar color, but it is very beautiful…_ He thought as he slid his palm across the sleeping fox's head until it reached the creature's ears. He rubbed the tip of the fox's ears with his fingers, as if surveying the beautiful vivid color.

While lost in his thoughts, Tetsuya heard a shuffle from behind him. Turning around, he saw the man with him pointing his cleanly-sharped dagger at him. The man's eyes held a look of indifference and contempt at the same time.

Tetsuya's mind, inspite of being in a state of dubiety, immediately processed everything.

 _It was mother who suggested the villages' chiefs' meeting. It was also her who told Kagami that his_ _surrogate mother, Alex-san, came back from the city. I thought it was strange when she told me that her aide will be accompanying me in this task, because rarely– never did it happen even once. For all I know, she doesn't even care about my well-being. Is it really… Is it really so that she could eliminate me?_ Tetsuya defeatedly laughed in his mind. _Of course, it is. She has finally made that decision, huh? She must have known all along how it wasn't me who does the killing, but Kagami._

The man slowly inched forward. Tetsuya, despite having a blank face, was having an internal confusion at that moment as to how he will respond to the situation he was in. How will he even defend himself when he's physical ability was below normal.

 _Should I just let him?_ Tetsuya asked himself. _Maybe it's for the best if I were to die in this place. I wouldn't trouble anyone, especially father. For all I know, with my weak presence and all, my body will only be discovered maybe years after my death… when I'm nothing but decaying bones…_ He shivered at the thought.

 _Don't tell me_ _–_ Tetsuya stood up and steely faced the man. "Are you the one who hurt this little creature?" He asked with a soft glare. Not that his glare can frighten the man away, but the thought of hurting an animal just to use it to bait him was very low… and revolting, he thought. Kagami is an exception because the redhead only steals the weakened preys from their predators, and if the only way to alleviate the animal's suffering was to end its life. The thought still doesn't sit well with Tetsuya, though. Killing is still killing, after all.

"I'll do anything to meet the lady's demands, Tetsuya-sama. Even if it means taking the life of one measly creature," the man replied in a flat tone.

Tetsuya tightened his embrace on the white fox as he spoke in his mind. _I'm sorry. You got hurt because of me._ With his soft lips he kissed the fox's head in apology.

Unnoticeably, the fox's ears slightly perked at the bluenette's action.

"Don't take it upon me, Tetsuya-sama, but it is time I end your life," his mother's aide said. Despite the man's polite way of putting his words together, they were still laced with deadly poison, similar to the dangerous glint in his ashen irises.

Tetsuya stepped backwards as he finally made up his mind.

 _I won't let you and mother do as you like!_

He strongly turned the opposite way, and, with the white fox still in his arms, ran as fast as he could, as if his life depended on it. Well, his life really did depend on it, actually.

Panting, Tetsuya turned right only to get tripped by a protruding root of a tree upon the moist ground. The white fox got thrown a few feet away, while Tetsuya used his palm to cushion his fall. He flinched as he felt the fallen branches scrape his skin, specifically his palms. The bluenette scuffled to stand. This attempt proved to be futile, though, for it seemed he had twisted his ankle after his glorious stumble.

 _Great, Tetsuya. Now, you choose to be clumsy at a time like this?_ Tetsuya inwardly scolded himself.

Using the large tree trunk beside him as his support, he tried to stand up. As he was about to raise his head, he felt something pointy hit his nape.

Cold.

His entire body went cold and began to tremble, his mind played the events that will come.

He will be killed.

He will be left there all alone.

His body will decay and nobody would even notice.

He will die the painful death which he deserves.

Deserve? What did he do, anyway, to deserve this?

A trickle of sweat slid past his temple, as he felt the tip of the dagger slowly got sunk at the back of his neck. A droplet of something warm began to form on the same location the dagger was edged. For all he knows, it must be his own blood.

He reflexively closed his eyes as he tightly clutched on the tree's bough with his wavering hands. His breathing went from shallow into soft hitches.

 _Ahh. This must be it. Forgive me for not being able to protect you._ He thought the last sentence as he pictured the injured fox in his mind.

What felt like hours to the bluenette passed, and as he clung onto the tree trunk for life, he suddenly heard a yelp from behind him, followed by a clanging sound which, deafeningly, echoed throughout the stillness and quietness of the forest.

Tetsuya reluctantly opened one of his eyes as he felt the coldness of the metal leave his bared nape. With his whole body still shaking, he turned to his attacker only to see that the latter was already lying unconscious on the ground. A pool of blood seemed to creep out from his back.

Tetsuya noticed that the man was still letting out shallow breaths. He knelt down beside the man to check for his pulse. Thereafter, he put his ears on top of the man's chest to check for the latter's heartbeat. He closed his eyes to focus his hearing on the other's chest, and after he heard faint beatings, he let out a sigh before smiling in relief. _Good. He's still breathing._

"Hehh~" Tetsuya flinched as he heard a voice spoke. "You're still worrying for someone like him? How naïve can you get?" The voice asked, imperious.

Tetsuya's eyes batted in all directions to search for the owner of the voice, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a whirl of wind appeared a few feet away from him.

 _That place_ _–_

It was the same location the white fox got thrown at just a few moments ago.

Tetsuya peered over the place as the fallen leaves danced with the wind, and, before he knew it, he had already come face to face with a stranger.

It was a man with a mop of red hair and eyes a pair of mismatched orbs– the left one was of luscious gold, while the other was of red, similar to the man's hair. He was wearing a proud smirk which seemed to tick Tetsuya off, notwithstanding the inexplicable situation he had just entered.

"Well, considering you, I must agree that you'd react like that. You seemed to have surpassed my expectations in the shortest time possible," the man in his front chuckled as he rolled his eyes to the man lying beside Tetsuya.

"W-Who are you? Where did you come from?" Tetsuya startlingly queried, his eyebrows knotting into a frown.

The stranger brought his gaze back to Tetsuya. "Oh. Forgive my rudeness. I'm Akashi Seijuurou," the man replied, his right palm laid flat atop his chest.

"Akashi… Seijuurou?" Tetsuya repeated as if expecting the man named "Akashi" to explain the situation he is in.

"That's right… and I'm your husband," the redhead added with a pleased smile.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Tetsuya gaped at Akashi, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Take care of me well, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

"W-What are you talking about?" For once, Kuroko Tetsuya's face held a visible reaction. However small it maybe, it was still noticeable because times such as these are very rare, almost close to unreal.

"You amuse me. You're different from everyone else, that's why I'm choosing you as my bride," Akashi said amusingly.

"Uhhm… Sorry to break it into you, but, as you can see, I am a male," Tetsuya tensely replied in confusion.

"I can see that with my bare eyes, and I don't care about that at all. I deemed you worthy to be my bride– or, should I say husband? You should be grateful for that, above anything else," Akashi spoke, his voice firm with superiority.

 _Even if you correct yourself–_ "I'm sorry. No matter how rich you may be, I must apologize, but I decline your offer," Tetsuya politely bowed, his eyes involuntarily blinking, as if to wake him up from what he thought to be a dream.

From the looks of it, based on Tetsuya's highly-observant eyes, the red-haired man in front of him must be from a wealthy family. He had this air of eminence around him and his voice held a distinct tone of being a high-born. The traditional clothes he was wearing also held elegance in them, which only made his appearance more immaculate. And the way he carries himself is just… perfect– flawless, for the lack of better words.

 _He must have had a screw loose in his head because of that._ Tetsuya thought.

"No, I'm not from a wealthy family, and neither do I have a screw loose in my head," Akashi strictly said. "I've only been away for a decade, but, to think that humans will become this disrespectful for such a short time. How disappointing," Akashi shook his head in dismay.

"How did you–"

"How did I know what you're thinking about? How did I read what's on your mind?" The smirk returned on Akashi's visage. "I am someone you knew. Someone you oh-so closely knew, you're about to get bitten by a snake in the wild for taking no notice of."

 _Red hair. Heterochromatic eyes. And his body is littered with fading bruises– Eh? Fading? Aren't they reddish just a while ago? Don't tell me– It's unworldly, but_ –

"T-The white fox?" Tetsuya's lips quivered as he asked.

"Correct," Akashi's lips curved into another sly smile. "And I am the fox god, Tetsuya."

* * *

Despite having declined the proffer, Akashi still follows Tetsuya wherever, and the fact that he's only visible to Tetsuya, caused people to throw weird glances at the bluenette every time the poor teen makes sudden outbursts.

In the end, Tetsuya gave up and gave in to the god's demands.

At first, he was wondering if he made the right decision.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, can you still think about this for some time? The village's future is in your hands," Tsukito worriedly spoke, his hands on Tetsuya's shoulder, persuading.

"Father, I believe I am not worthy of the responsibility as you have deemed me so. I would ask for your apology forever if needed be, but, please, understand this decision of mine," Tetsuya looked down with a sad smile as he spoke.

"Tetsuya…"

That night, Tetsuya was fetched by two of Akashi's aides. One was a greenette wearing spectacles. On his face, was a look of annoyance. The other was a tanned man with navy blue hair who seemed to have a tendency to yawn every other minute.

With them was a carriage which, based on the legends, the fox god's chosen bride (husband) has to ride as she (he) was being transported to _the other side_.

Tetsuya was wearing a white kimono, elegantly flowing onto the ground. On his hair was a headpiece with red camellias and small white flowers on them, blooming ever-so beautifully. His feet were covered with socks as he wore the black clogs with red straps. On his hands was what his mother happily gave him as an offering to the fox god.

As Tetsuya walked towards the carriage, flames appeared on his sides which seemed to light up his way.

His sky blue hair and irises only intensified the otherworldly vibe the scene created. The young bluenette was so beautiful, one would wonder if he was really of the male specie.

In the end, Tetsuya thought maybe living independently wouldn't be so bad at all.

Oh, if only he knew…

* * *

Once, in every 10 years, the fox god chooses his bride amongst Seirin's villagers in exchange for gaining his favor.

For the first time in forever, the chosen bride was a male.

"Tetsuya, love, wake up. The day must be greeted by the fox god and his better half, so the weather below will be good all day," Akashi gave a peck to the bluenette sleeping on his side. Tetsuya was adorably hugging a light blue pillow.

The young bluenette shuffled as he felt the redhead's movement. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he carefully blinked to adjust his blurry vision. Yawning, he greeted, "Good morning to you, Akashi-sama," Tetsuya knelt and bent down as a sign of respect.

"Oh, please, Tetsuya. I brought you here to be my wife, not to serve me," Akashi scowled at the bluenette's formality.

"Then, Akashi-san?"

Akashi shook his head.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi pondered for a bit, his hand on his chin. "I guess, that's better, for now."

Down on the land, a slight drizzle hit Seirin, watering the crops despite the seasonal drought.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, I have prepared food," Tetsuya proudly told Akashi one day.

"Oh, how kind of you, my love. I can't wait to have a taste of your cooking," Akashi smiled at his adorable wife. Not that they're married yet, but still, he refers to Tetsuya as his wife. Only when mentioning it to the bluenette does he call him his husband.

Tetsuya led Akashi to the dining hall, and, what greeted Akashi was far, very far, from what he had expected.

On the table were platters over platters of freshly cooked hard-boiled eggs.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the food served on the table "…And this is?" His eyes twitching as he asked.

"My cooking, Akashi-kun. Is something wrong?" Tetsuya expressionlessly answered, tilting his head sideways. The bluenette's eyes were sparkling in anticipation as he spoke.

Akashi internally grimaced at the thought of eating nothing but hard-boiled eggs for the days to come. "Nothing my love," he said, forcing a smile.

Akashi, then, made up his mind to never, ever, let Tetsuya in the kitchen anymore.

That night, all of the castle chef's, Murasakibara Atsushi's, snacks were taken away by Akashi and he was forbidden to eat between-work snacks for a whole month.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, you said I was your bride, right?" Tetsuya once asked while the two of them were having a walk on the palace gardens one afternoon.

"Yes, you are. Is something the matter, my love?" Akashi asked as he looked over his shoulder, at one certain tealette.

"Well… I was just wondering when we are going to get married… Or if ever we are going to have a formal wedding ceremony." Tetsuya's answer came out as a mumble, but because of Akashi's sensitive hearing, he clearly heard the bluenette's words.

"Impatient, aren't we, Tetsuya?" Akashi teased.

"N-No, I was just–" Tetsuya stuttered.

Akashi gave an amused chuckle. "When everything is settled, my love," Akashi answered. "When everything is settled," he repeated.

 _Settled?_ Tetsuya wondered about the meaning behind Akashi's words. "What do you mean by 'when everything's settled,' Akashi-kun?" He voiced out.

The words seemed to have accidentally slipped Akashi's tongue, and he replied with silence.

 _Akashi-kun, you didn't lie to me when you promised that you'd protect me, did you?_

The wind swiftly blew, carrying with it the sweet aroma of the blooming flowers around the two, but the fragrant smell didn't appease the bluenette's worrying mind.

That night, Tetsuya slept with trepidation in his heart.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, may I ask why did you choose someone as normal as me as your bride?

"Normal?" Akashi chuckled. "I must say you're far from that, my love," he continued.

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya tilted his head sideways, expecting for an answer.

"Excluding your lack of presence which is almost close to you being non-existent at all–"

"That's rude, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya pouted.

Akashi chuckled once more in response to the bluenette's cute action. "Let me finish first, Tetsuya," Akashi held Tetsuya's cheek with his hand and rubbed the bluenette's soft skin with his thumb.

Tetsuya flinched as he felt Akashi's warm hand which seemed to have thawed down the gelid season. It was actually winter right now, and the cold weather was similar down below.

"You're naivety is also really something, my love," Akashi nodded to himself.

Tetsuya leaned to the warmth and weakly closed his eyes. "Stop adding fuel to the fire, Akashi-kun," he impassively complained.

Akashi just smiled as he also closed his dichromatic eyes. "You're the kindest person I've ever known in my years of existence, Tetsuya" Akashi straightforwardly said.

"Eh?" Tetsuya opened his eyes wide, his mind processing Akashi's words. "I-I'm not as kind as you think I am, Akashi-kun," he stood up as his mind played the reason why his family was now gone. He sadly smiled. "If anything, you're far kinder. At first, I thought you were a horrible being, but you proved it to be otherwise, later on."

When Tetsuya first came to the palace, he saw how Akashi has a tendency to work his aides hard.

There's Kise Ryouta, a white fox with a bundle of yellow fur on its head. When taking the shape of a human, he was a tall blonde man with very long eyelashes and a very beautiful face.

 _Not that he can compete with Akashi-kun though._ Tetsuya added in his mind.

Kise seemed to meet Akashi's wrath constantly, because of the blonde's clingy and whiny attitude.

Then, there's Aomine Daiki, also a white fox with a lining of navy blue fur from the nose up to the tip of its tail. When taking human form, he is a tanned teen with navy blue hair and eyes. As for how he became tanned when he is a white fox, Tetsuya still wonders. Aomine seemed to always wear a lazy expression all the time. He was also one of the foxes who fetched Tetsuya and brought him to the Sky Palace. His straightforwardness irks Akashi most of the time.

"You're the kindest person I've met in my entire life. Or so that's how you are to me," Tetsuya continued with a gentle smile.

Briefly, Akashi seemed to have showed a sad look. Tetsuya, with his observation skills, noticed this. "…I'm also not as kind as you think I am, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya kept his mouth shut, as if waiting for the redhead to continue.

"I have taken the life of thousands of humans before, and I don't even felt the least bit guilty about it," Akashi stared at the bluenette's eyes. "While you, on the other hand, don't even have the grit to harm a single being."

Tetsuya, at first, was taken aback by the redhead's confession. "You say that, but your looks speak otherwise, Akashi-kun."

Akashi's eyes slightly widened as he listened to the bluenette in front of him.

Tetsuya took Akashi's hand and held it, the latter carefully taking in the warmth radiating from the bluenette's soft palm.

"I'm sure there was a reason why you did that, Akashi-kun. And I know how you deeply regret it. I know how you don't want to kill anyone," Tetsuya's face lightened as he smiled. "I am here beside you now. If you were ever pushed to a corner with no other choice but to commit the same actions again, I will be there to stop you. I will stay with you, because you saved me. I will always support you, like a shadow, because you're the one who gave my life the light it deserves." Tetsuya said. _That's right. I will stay with you forever. I apologize, father, and to my parents in heaven, but, now, I can honestly say that I'm choosing this man. I'm choosing Akashi-kun._

"…Thank you, Tetsuya. And I will protect you all the same," Akashi replied with a smile behind his solemn look.

The short moment felt like hours. Before Tetsuya knew it, Akashi had already brought his lips onto his. A whirlpool of feelings hit the bluenette's chest. He felt his chest thump loudly, as if his heart was about to come out of it. Tetsuya let the redhead's loving warmth blanket his entire soul. He closed his eyes as he eagerly returned the gesture, wrapping his arms behind Akashi's neck.

That was the time the two of them shared their first kiss, and for Tetsuya, it was definitely the first of his firsts. Never did he knew that it was also Akashi's first kiss despite the redhead having lived for almost a century. Akashi only got appointed as the white foxes' chief god recently, after all.

* * *

One morning, Tetsuya woke up because of a loud rumbling. He quickly jolted up from the large bed as he heard another loud explosion. The chambers violently shook, causing the bluenette to fall from the bed's side. With him on the floor, he felt the ground tremble as he watched debris from the ceiling fall.

 _What?_ His mind queried, in a state of disconcertion. Tetsuya slowly crawled towards the door, simultaneously covering his head with the book he had found from the bedside table to protect it.

As he reached for the door, it immediately opened first before he could turn the handle, and he was met with a person he had never seen, even once, within the palace, despite having stayed within it for almost a year now.

"Found you~" the stranger grinned, his eyes vicious as they manically widened in fearsome glee. The black haired man grabbed Tetsuya's wrist and forced the bluenette on his feet.

Tetsuya tried to push the man away, but the latter's strength was inhuman. _Of course, he isn't human!_ Tetsuya exclaimed in his mind.

As he struggled to be freed from the stranger's grasps, the latter locked the bluenette in his arms.

The black-haired man brought his lips on Tetsuya's ears and whispered something. The language didn't seem familiar to the bluenette, despite him having learned about a hundred of different languages, including a few archaic ones. A few seconds later, Tetsuya's legs went limp as he felt the energy in his body got drained. _What… did he do…?_ He weakly asked internally. Tetsuya fought and held himself together as he felt his consciousness slowly slip away. As he struggled to keep his eyes open, he noted the evil smirk on the stranger's face.

That was the last thing he saw before his mind got lost in complete darkness.

* * *

Tetsuya woke up lying on hard, cold, stone ground. He shuffled and tried to stretch his limbs, which appeared to have become numb because of the biting temperature. On his ankle was something heavy. He reached for it and, immediately, he knew that he had been chained onto something.

The metal door creaked open and Tetsuya flinched as the quietude of the dark room was invaded by the dreadful sound.

"Oh, you seem to be awake now," the person who entered greeted, and by his voice, Tetsuya knew it was the same stranger who took him away from the palace.

"What do you want from me?" Tetsuya glared.

"Oh~ I never thought you'd grow to be this beautiful, my dear," the man's dark irises appeared to glow from the darkness.

Tetsuya moved back as he felt the man inch towards him.

"You should know my name well. Hanamiya Makoto. Does it ring any bells now?" The man smirked as he cupped Tetsuya's face with his cold hands.

 _Hana…miya… Hanamiya…? D-Don't tell me_ _–_

"Y-You…" Tetsuya's body trembled as his mind relived the events he had gone through when he was still a child.

"That's right, my dear, Tetsuya. I am Hanamiya, the black fox god. You are the sacrifice offered to me by your clan ten years ago."

.

.

.

 _"Tetsurou, Tetsuya is only six years old! You can't let the village elders' words get into you–"_

 _"Forgive me, Himiko, but, Tetsuya is the only one who fits the description of the sacrifice. We have no other choice."_

 _"N-No… I won't let you and them use my son!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _No! NO! Please! Please, don't take my son away! Please don't kill my Tetsuya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Once, the bell chimed._

 _A child wearing a white robe staggered forward._

 _._

 _Twice, the bell chimed._

 _The child lifted the hood covering his head, revealing teal locks, which fluidly swayed in sync with the breaths of the wind, and unclear sky blue irises, which appeared to be clouded by betrayal and emptiness._

 _._

 _Thrice, the bell chimed._

 _Both his wrists and ankle were bounded by ropes. The child didn't struggle at all as the act was performed. His mind was a hazy mist as he emptily stared at the body of water in front of him._

 _._

 _Quarce, the bell chimed._

 _A blurry person took his hand and led him onto the edge of what appeared to be a deformed rock. It was faint on his ears, but he knew that water was violently gushing from under him._

 _._

 _Quince, the bell chimed._

 _He involuntarily closed his eyes as indistinct murmurs veiled the area. It was distant, but the boy knew of the language being chanted by those behind him._

 _._

 _Sence, the bell chimed._

 _He felt a hand pushed him from behind, causing him to lose his footing. He wildly gasped as he found himself falling from atop a cliff. His mind now clear, he struggled to free himself from the bounds, but to no avail. On the edge of it were a number of people, and his eyes widened as he saw his own father to be the one closest to the edge._

 _His own father was the one who pushed him._

 _After a few seconds, his body made contact with the cold, raging water. The current violently threw him, and each time, he felt it sting on his entire body– in his eyes, in his throat, in his lungs, on his skin. Everywhere. He didn't even have the chance to try and hold his breath, because everything happened too fast._

 _In the end, he lost the will to fight, and accepted the painful death which awaited him._

.

.

.

"To think that that sly white fox would take you as his bride… A play of fate, indeed," Hanamiya amusedly hummed to himself.

After Tetsuya's supposed death, the village was hit by the wrath of the black fox. In a single night, the village burned down into ruins. Not even a single living being had been spared of its life.

"Well, it's a good thing that sly fox still hasn't wedded with you," Hanamiya pushed Tetsuya on the ground and brought the latter's arms on top of him, securing both of the bluenette's wrists with one of his hands. He grinned and whispered on Tetsuya's ears. "Maybe I should claim you as mine, first."

Tetsuya shivered at the thought. All hairs on his skin stood up as he processed Hanamiya's words.

Hanamiya slipped his hand under the bluenette's kimono and fondled the bluenette's thighs, causing the latter to jolt at the contact out of disgust.

"Hahaha! I'm liking that reaction of yours!" Hanamiya licked the tears forming on the corner of Tetsuya's eyes, as if to soothe him, but the close action did otherwise. He slid his palm on Tetsuya's legs and the latter whimpered as his senses processed the touches invading his skin.

 _No… Stop it… Please…_

"What's this? You're begging now?" Hanamiya laughed as he read the bluenette's thoughts.

"H-How dare you–" Tetsuya glared as tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

Hanamiya covered the bluenette's mouth with his other hand. Tetsuya tried to gasp as he had been deprived of air.

"Such rude words… That sly fox must have rubbed some of his filth onto you," Hanamiya scowled before forcibly joining his and the bluenette's lips.

Tetsuya kept his lips tightly closed, never letting Hanamiya access inside his mouth.

 _No… I-I won't let you–_ Tetsuya tightly closed his eyes as Hanamiya's touch continuously violated his body. _Akashi… Akashi-kun… S-Seijuurou–!_

Amidst the bluenette's hopeless state, another loud bang was heard. He heard a cry of pain in front of him, as the heaviness on his arms, suddenly, were lost.

"Akashi, you bastard!" He heard Hanamiya cursed.

 _Akashi-kun…?_ Tetsuya, shivering, sat up as he saw the familiar red he loved so much. He stared, lost, as a dark aura crept from behind Akashi.

"To think that you would lay a hand on what's mine, Makoto. Haven't you been taught not to touch other people's property?" Akashi darkly glared at the black-haired man scowling at him.

"Heh! That man is offered to me as a sacrifice by his own clan. If there's anyone here doing the stealing, it was you, Seijuurou!" Hanamiya shouted as he wiped the smudge of blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Taking sacrifices is a taboo, Makoto. Have you forgotten that cardinal rule?" Akashi asked, his voice laced with poison, and his heterochromatic eyes glinting dangerously.

"And taking him to be your bride isn't? Aren't they the same, Seijuurou?" Hanamiya smirked.

"No!" Tetsuya controverted Hanamiya's taunting. "I wasn't on the right state of mind when my family offered me to you. What you're claiming is wrong, for I came to Akashi-kun of my own free will." Tetsuya steadily told Hanamiya, his voice reverberating, as if he meant for Akashi to hear it, and also, to assure him.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi's gaze softened and the atmosphere around him became lighter.

"Tch," clicking his tongue, Hanamiya dangerously narrowed his eyes on the tealette. He faced his palm towards Tetsuya and began mumbling something, but before he could even continue, he was hit by a of gust wind, effectively trapping him within a strongly rotating air.

"Don't think you can harm him in front of me, Makoto," the red-haired god said.

With a flick of Akashi's finger, the tornado vanished, leaving only him and Tetsuya inside the dark prison. Hanamiya's whereabouts were unknown.

Pointing a finger, Akashi drew a line, and, immediately, fire lit up a path.

Akashi hurriedly trudged towards the bluenette. "Tetsuya, are you alright?" he knelt down and brought Tetsuya on his arms.

"Akashi… kun," the adrenaline finally gone in his system, Tetsuya tightly clenched his fists over the red head's kimono as he sobbed for who knows how long.

"Don't worry. I'm here now. I'm sorry for failing to protect you, my love. I assure you this won't happen for a second time," Akashi affirmed as he gave Tetsuya one light kiss on his head.

Tetsuya sniffled as he repeatedly shook his head. "N-No. It isn't your fault, Akashi-kun. I'm just glad that you're now here," Tetsuya brightly smiled, tears still pouring down his eyes. "How glad I am…"

Akashi tightened his embrace on the young bluenette as he internally vowed.

 _I won't let anyone harm you again._

Tetsuya, also spoke inside his mind as he returned Akashi's hold.

 _I'll do everything, so that you won't put yourself into harm's way for me again, Akashi-kun._

The two of them then returned to the Sky Palace after Tetsuya had calmed his nerves down.

That night was also the very first time their bodies got connected to each other.

.

.

.

The very first night their hearts finally joined as one.

* * *

Long ago, there was tale passed upon by the gods.

Once, there was a cruel god. The god was perfect to the eyes of many. He was the quintessence of intelligence, skill, and perfection. He was the one who brings about divine punishment upon the sinners.

The cruel god woke up from what he considered a dreadful cycle and went down to earth to familiarize himself with the way the mortals are living. The young god had just been appointed as the white foxes' chief god, and he believed that he needed to get close to humans and understand their way of life, so he can watch over them well in the future.

Never did he think that, on his descent, after several years, he would catch sight of a cruel ritual performed by humans– offering a living sacrifice. The god condemned the act. Yes. He did take hundreds– thousands– of lives before, but those are who the deities have deemed unworthy of the gift called life.

His eyes carefully followed a child being led by another human towards the edge of a cliff.

Bells chimed. Prayers were spoken. Then, the child was pushed over on the raging water.

The god watched as the child slowly fell– flew. He wasn't sure if it was just his own vision playing with him, but he thought he saw a pair of wings on the human's back. He thought about how otherworldly the scene was. The small human was one of the prettiest things his eyes had ever laid upon on. No. Maybe, even the prettiest.

The child reached his thin arms towards the man standing closest on the edge of the cliff.

" _Father…"_

The god heard a voice spoke with genuine sadness. Sadness and acceptance. He knew that the sorrowful voice came from the child.

Then, the bluenette kid's body hit the water.

The god immediately teleported himself underwater to search for the young boy's body. From the corner of his eyes he saw something small flailing against the current. He hurriedly swam towards the bubbling water. Suddenly, the movements stopped and the god stared in awe at the bluenette boy.

The boy was reaching his right hand towards the water surface, but his eyes were blank and resigned.

The god felt the conflicting feelings inside the boys heart. His mind had already given up on living, but his heart was still fighting.

That was the first time the god thought that humans were beautiful creatures.

.

.

.

Years later, the god decided to descend the skies again. Because of the god's weakened state after not having come to earth for some years, unfortunately, the god again was greeted by the humans' cruel actions. This time, he became an instrument for killing.

That moment, he became his hated self again, but he was saved by a mere mortal. It was a human with an ever-so naïve way of thinking. The human, helped him despite the former being in a more dire situation than he is.

The god was amused at the human's kindness. Before he realized it, his knowing eyes had begun trailing the human. He noted the familiar baby blue hair and eyes of the man.

Is he forgetting something? He would sometimes ask himself.

The god wanted to become like the human, or maybe, he thought, the human could teach him how to live in kindness. Despite their one-of-a-kind first meeting– or so, what he thought to be their first meeting in the beginning, the god's and the human's feelings reached the other soon enough. The human taught the god love and the god taught the human the beauty of the world.

A few months later, since the god brought with him the bluenette teen, he remembered everything. He was the same child he had saved from the horrifying ritual he witnessed. How come he forgot such an important thing? This, in return, only made the god fell for the human even more, for, despite everything the latter had been through, he could still smile radiantly, brilliantly as the sun. He remained pure, despite being tainted by the world's wrongdoings. His heart remained kind and pure.

Challenges faced them along the way. The human almost lost his life for the third time, but the two of them got through the tribulation.

A year later, the two of them got married.

The earth was showered by a drizzle as the sun brightly shone on that day. The heavens sung their praises at the pleasant occasion. The other gods were delighted at the human's kindness. Never did they once thought that someone like him still exists. They granted him eternal life, so he could live with the one he loved for all of eternity.

For the very first time, the god cried…

.

.

.

…for his own wish has reached the heavens.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Let's all savor the AkaKuro moments from the OVA. /squeals

Merry Christmas, Chelsea! And to everyone, too!

Again, I apologize for all the grammatical errors. I know there are lots, but, still, I hope you enjoyed reading this~


End file.
